


Wear My Robe

by Komodo_Butterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Quidditch, Quidditch Robes Replace Letterman Jackets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts, quidditch is the top sport in the school. As for their players, they're sort of mini celebrities. So what do they do when they start dating someone new? They give them their quidditch robe to wear. Tradition states it brings good luck. Of course when Sirius Black gives Severus Snape his robe in front of everyone, well naturally it all goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear My Robe

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading another fic about the whole letterman jacket tradition. You know where the boyfriend/girlfriend wears their partner’s jacket to show everyone they’re together. And I got to thinking what the HP equivalent of that would be. So here we are.
> 
> This is obviously a little AU, set in the Marauders era and takes place where Lily’s and Severus’s fight never happened. This means the whole Shrieking Shack incident never occurred. Just though I ought to clear that up.
> 
> Obviously this is Sirius/Severus slash. It’s just a fun oneshot I thought of. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Harry Potter franchise and make no money from this.

“Oi, Snape!”

He should have run, why didn’t he run? Instead, like the complete idiot that he was, he stopped and waited for the other boy to catch up to him. Why? Because apparently when he’d been secretly dating someone for almost a year, his flight or fight instincts had gotten screwed up somewhere along the line.

“You know I’ve been looking for you. Where were you hiding this time?” Sirius grinned at him.

“I wasn’t. I had to return a book to the library”. Why was Sirius acting like this in public? They had a deal, no one was supposed to know about them. Hell, Sirius had been the one to insist on it. Not that he’d been against it himself. He could just imagine the looks his housemates would give him, if they found out.

“Geez, you never change do you. You really should start hanging out with Remus, you’re so alike it’s almost scary”. Sirius made a face, completely unaware of the strange looks he was getting. “Anyway I had to give you something”.

Severus frowned. Since they’d started dating, Sirius had been making a valiant effort not to pick on him. He still had to keep up appearances of course, but usually the odd name and some more generalised pranks aimed at the entire Slytherin house, were enough to fool everyone. While he knew Sirius wouldn’t hurt him, or at least he hoped so, he couldn’t help feeling apprehensive.

It said a lot about a person’s relationship when they always braced themselves for something bad happening. Which was why Severus was stunned to find a quidditch robe being thrown over his own. The implications of which, aside from giving him butterflies, absolutely horrified him.

‘Had he just-?’ Severus stared in disbelief. Around them, every other student was in a similar state.

“Attention everyone! I Sirius Black, do hereby assert ownership over the finest arse I ever laid my eyes upon. The truth is, I’ve been dating Severus Snape for almost a year now. And yes we’ve, well we’ve done things I probably should say in front of the kiddies. So, in conclusion, I’ve given him my robe! And if I catch anyone trying to mess with him, well…let’s just say I’ll get my revenge”. Sirius gave a rather dark look to a certain group of boys. He smirked as they backed away, clearly satisfied with himself.

Sirius was dead. He’d be making sure of it himself. But first, he had to get out of here. He should have known something like this would happen eventually. So he did what any reasonable and rational person would do, he ran.

“Wha-Severus! Wait up!”

Sirius it seemed had followed his lead. But he could barely hear him. Not with the way everyone was whispering and staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. He just kept running and running until he couldn’t anymore. He was no athlete, not like his soon to be ex. So it wasn’t long before Sirius caught up to him.

“Oi! Why’d you run? What were you embarrassed to be seen with me? Well?” Sirius scowled at him, crossing his arms and glaring.

Severus just stared. Was he serious? Did he really not get it? Good god, and this was the guy he was supposed to be in love with? Yeah you heard that right, he loved him. He hadn’t said it yet because…well it was Sirius. But then, Sirius hadn’t said it to him either.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling. He was just so angry, angrier than he’d ever been before. “What the hell were you thinking! Now everyone knows about us! This was your fucking idea, you were the one who asked to keep this a secret and now you’ve just gone and blown it! In front of everyone! What’s the matter with you!?” He panted after his little outburst, a little afraid at the look in Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius said nothing. He just stared. Then without warning, he stepped forward, grabbed him and proceeded to snog the living daylights out of him. Severus was ashamed to admit it took a good fifteen seconds, before he could even think to push him away. But the slap he gave him straight after, well he was quite proud of that. Unfortunately, the feeling didn’t last.

Sirius massaged his jaw, his eyes never leaving Severus’ own. Severus couldn’t help but drop his gaze, feeling ashamed for some bizarre reason. But why was he the one feeling ashamed? Sure they were dating and all, but Sirius was the one at fault! What he’d done, well there was no coming bac from that. By dinner time, everyone would know about them. Severus felt sick at the thought.

“Why?” he croaked. “Why would you do that? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It tradition”. Sirius finally spoke. "When you’re on the team, you give your robe to the person you like. It’s good luck. Plus, it lets everyone know they’re yours. That they’re off limits. I…I overheard someone say Mulciber was planning to make a move on you. I couldn’t let him put his slimy hands on you. I…well this is kind of embarrassing. But I finally realised I’m in love with you”.

‘Dear god he actually meant it’. Severus swallowed nervously. This was just too much for him to handle. “I…I love you too”. Wait, had he just-? Fuck he’d said that out loud.

“Y-you do? I mean you never said it before. And with all the shit we’d been through, well I figured you were just having fun. I, look I’m sorry alright? I might have overreacted...” Sirius trailed off.

“You really believed that Mulciber wanted me?” Severus asked after a moment of silence. “Mulciber, really?”

Sirius snorted and Severus snickered. “I…yeah. But you tutored him, didn’t you? It could be true!”

“You’re not normally this stupid. I mean you used to be, but you haven’t been lately”. Severus replied, letting himself relax a little more.

“I know. James thinks it’s because of you and Remus agrees. You just, you’ve been good for me”.

Severus looked down at the robe he still wore. A little surprised he hadn’t dropped it while running. “You want me to wear this? Have you even had it washed?”

“Wha-hey!” Sirius protested. “Course I have! Only the best for-” Sirius stopped.

Severus watched him, feeling nervous once again. “For?” he prompted.

“For my boyfriend. That is, if I haven’t scared you off already?” Sirius watched him carefully, waiting to see his reaction.

Severus examined the cloak around him once again. “Like I scare that easy” he scoffed. He glanced up, Sirius looked as relieved as he felt.

“So we good?”

“They…they all know now. Shit”. Severus slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands. When Sirius wrapped an arm around him, he didn’t shrug it off.

“They all know”. Sirius confirmed. “On the plus side, I can do this-” Sirius kissed him, “-anytime I want”. Severus couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that. No matter how hard he wanted to. “You haven’t said yes yet”. Sirius gestured to the robe. “Since they all know now anyway and we all know your house are a bunch of pricks, I wouldn’t mind seeing you at the game. I heard Lily’s planning to be there, you could sit with her. We could always use our own cheering section”.

Severus elbowed him, scowling. Though the effect was ruined by the tell-tale redness spreading across his cheeks. “Why do I put up with you?” Still, he leaned into him all the same, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You love me. People do stupid things when they’re in love”. Severus gave him a pointed look, to which Sirius winced. “Okay _really_ stupid things then. Happy?” He smiled as Severus nodded against him, stealing another kiss. “We should go. Everyone will already be talking about us. Probably best not to give them anymore to gossip about just yet”.

Severus sighed, doing just that. “Yeah”. He got up, pulling the robe tighter around his body, scowling when he noticed Sirius watching him and smiling. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s just, you look good in that. Really good”.

It wasn’t hard to tell where Sirius’ thoughts had turned. Severus snuck a peek at his crotch and yep, there it was. As revenge went, it wasn’t that great. But it sure was a start.

“You know; we could just skip dinner. Find something more fun to do”. Clearly subtlety wasn’t something Sirius was aiming for.

“After what you did?” Severus started walking. ‘Let the idiot figure it out for himself’ he thought.

“Is that a no? Severus? Sev?” Sirius called after him. “Oh, come on! Yes or no? Yes or no? C’mon I need an answer!”

He’d get his answer eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like it if you reviewed. It’s my first Sirius/Severus oneshot where they’re the sole pairing, so I am interested in what people think of it.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> KB


End file.
